Ashley's Goodbyes
by Cassie Jamie
Summary: The angels are sent to help a teen & her family get used to her and her disease.
1. Ashley's Goodbyes - Part 1

Disclaimer:  
I don't own Andrew, Tess, or Monica – they belong to CBS, Martha Wiliamson, etc.I also don't own the name Saturn SL1.I'm not using this for money.Anything else I forgot applies.

Claimer:  
I do, however, own the character of Jezebelle, Jocelyn, Joel, Ashley, Tabitha, Wesley, Logan, Daniel, Noah, and Michaela.I also own the character of Sabetha.

---

Ashley's Goodbyes

Part One

---

Jezebelle looked at her three co-workers.They had been given the day off, and had enjoying the day on the beach.Jeze and the other three angels had had a great time swimming and telling stories – Jeze had enjoyed telling about Andrew especially.But now the setting sun was making the sand glitter, the waves were slow and calm, and the angels were sitting down to watch the glory of God."I used to do this every chance I got.Just sit and watch the sun set behind the water." She said, thinking back to when Andrew had gotten a crab in his shorts a few years back.

Andrew looked at her, "What is with that smile?" 

Jeze snickered, "1990.You, Leonarda, Kai, and me came out here to go swimming.Halfway through that trip, you got a crab…"

"Must you bring that up?" Andrew said, whining.

Monica snickered – she knew this story, because Kai had told her the next day.

"Are you three ever going to act somewhat responsible?" Tess said, looking at her three angelbabies.

"I don't know.When we're your age, may…" Tess cut off Jeze.

"Watch it, Halo-ette." Tess warned.

Jeze looked back at the blue and purple sky, "How old are you, anyway?"  
Andrew looked at Monica and made a whistling sound.

"You wouldn't happen to have heard the quote 'Fools rush in…'"

"Where angels fear to tread.I've heard that about eight hundred times.So, when's our next assignment?"

Tess nodded toward a person who was coming down the beach, "Right now."

---

Seventeen-year old Ashley Sara Deiset walked slowly, loving the feel of the sand beneath her feet.She loved the feel of the water has it gently lapped around her thin ankles.She loved it so much that her parents had moved closer to the beach after they found out she was sick.She sighed.She hadn't been down there very often – mostly she stayed at the dance school that was about six blocks away.That was her favorite thing to do besides sing and swim.

Ashley hummed a song softly, as she passed a lone blanket on the gold sand.She stopped and looked at it for a minute, "I wonder who left this." She said, aloud.The gorgeous blue blanket looked like it had been hand-stitched with the letters J-E-Z-E-B-E-L-L-E sewed in beautiful cursive writing.She frowned for a moment, then folded it up, and put it on the rock ridge that divided the beach from the land.No sense in something that nice getting soaked by the incoming tide.

Unbeknownst to the teen, the four angels were watching her.

"Her name is Ashley.She's seventeen-years old.The third oldest in a family of nine children." Tess said, "Ashley believed very much in the Father, but about a year ago, Ashley was told she had cancer.It's been downhill for her since then."

Jeze looked at the child, as Ashley began to sing.

"Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound…" Ashley sang.Her sweet soprano voice made all four angels take notice – especially Tess.

Jeze looked at Ashley, "Who's assignment is Ashley?"  
"Ashley's your assignment, Monica has Ashley's younger siblings, and Andrew has her parents."

"What about you?" Monica asked.

"Ashley has two older siblings – they're mine."

Jeze nodded her head and watched the girl make her way toward the dock.

---

Ashley walked into bible study, and sat down.The walk to church had been longer then usual and her legs hurt.She crossed her arms on the top of the table and put her head down.She quickly fell asleep and was awoken by new girl ten minutes later.

"Hey.Wake up." A whispered voice said.

Ashley opened her eyes.Her pastor was watching her with a concerned look on his face, as did the other kids."Sorry."

"That's okay.You can leave early if you'd like.I'm sure no one would mind." Pastor Douglas said, "Jezebelle could take you home."

Jeze smiled, happily, "My car is out front.It'll take me two minutes to get you home."

Ashley just nodded, "I am a bit tired.I'll go early, but I'm staying late next week." She said, to the young pastor.

Pastor Douglas smiled, "Sure."

Ashley picked up her books and walked out of the room behind Jezebelle.Jezebelle held the door open for her charge, led her to the white Saturn SL1, and unlocked the doors.She got into the car, as Ashley threw her stuff into the backseat and then sat down.

"Nice car." Ashley said, looking around the seemingly brand-new car.

"Thanks.My father got it for me." Jeze started the engine, and fixed her seat before pulling out of the church's parking lot.She pulled onto the road, and looked at Ashley for a second."So.Were you up late?"

Ashley smiled, "Yeah.There's beach that's basically in my backyard, and I haven't gone down there in awhile so I went for a walk last night."  
Jeze smiled, "That sounds nice.I'm just curious, but how old are you?"  
"Seventeen.I'll be Eighteen in three months.How about you?"

Jeze thought for a second, "I'm eighteen." _'Thanks, Papita.'_ She thought.He'd answered her just as she'd panicked from that question.

Ashley smiled, and looked down at the CD player in the dashboard, "Can I?"

Jeze smiled, and leaned over.She opened the glove-box revealing a bunch of CDs – or more specifically, _Jeze's_ CDs.The Father had given the car to her after she brought up the fact that all four angels in Tess' car wasn't so well – and the CDs were something Rafael and Loi had given her three years before as an incentive to not leave her job.

"Wow." Ashley said, picking up the newest *NSYNC CD."My mom won't even buy this for me."

Jeze giggled, "I don't usually listen to it in the car.I use it when I go practice my dance routines."She pulled into the Deiset family's driveway, behind the red convertible.

"You dance?" Ashley asked, as the two got out of the car.

Jeze handed Ashley her things, and headed toward the house, "Yep.My favorite thing to do is dance – except for the toe shoes!My ankles kill by the time I finish dancing in those things."  
Ashley laughed and jumped up the steps to the porch.She pushed opened the door, threw her books onto a chair, and picked the mail up from the floor."Mom, I'm home!"

A little boy flew out from the kitchen, covered in flour, and hugged Ashley.

"Hi, Logan.Where's Danny and Noah?" Ashley asked, as Monica and the other two triplets appeared in the room.

Danny ran over, "Hey, Ashy, look what we made!" the four-year old laughed.He took her hand, and began to drag the teen into the other room.

"Hold on, Danny-boy.Where's mom?We have a guest." Ashley said, stopping her brother from dragging her into the kitchen.

"We do?" The brown-haired child asked.

"Yes.Jeze this is my little brother, Daniel.The one with the black hair is Logan and the one with the blonde is Noah."

Jeze waved at the two and smiled, "Hi."

"Hi!" The three boys squealed, "Do you like cookies?Mommyjustmade…"

Ashley sighed, "Slow down guys.No one can understand what you're saying when you talk that fast."

"Sorry, Ashy." Danny said, making a sad puppy-dog face.

"That's okay." Ashley looked at Monica, "You must be the new nanny Mom hired."

Monica smiled, "Yes, I am.I'm Monica."

"I'm Ashley." She motioned for Jeze to come over, and the angel readily complied, "This is Jeze."

Jeze giggled, "I know Monica already.We happen to live in the same place."

Ashley looked at the two people, "Really?"  
"Why would I lie?" Jeze joked.

Ashley smiled and looked at her watch, "I forgot again.Jeze, I know this is probably too much to ask, since you just drove me home, but could you drive me over to the dance studio?"

Jeze smiled, "Depends.Can I join in?"  
"Sure!I'd love to have someone to talk to besides Sabetha for once."

"Great.Be back in a little while." Jeze said, as Ashley grabbed her black dance bag from under the couch and walked toward the door.

"Hold on, Ash!" Her mother called from the stairs.

Ashley stopped and waited for her mother, who was holding six-month old Michaela, to walk down the stairs.

"I need you to take Michaela with you." Her mother, June, said, now standing in front of her daughter.

Ashley looked at her mother, "But mommmm…"

"No buts, Ash."

"I can't I'm going to take Jeze to the dance studio.I can't take Michaela with me."

A knock on the door shattered the impending argument, and Ashley turned around to open the door.

Andrew and Tess stood there, smiling at the teen.

"Hi.We're looking for Monica and Jezebelle." Andrew said, seeing Monica standing beside three little boys.

Ashley smiled, "Hi.They're right here."She led the two into the living room, and sat down in the armchair.

Jeze smiled, devilishly, and looked at Ashley and her mother, "I know a way for Michaela to come with us."

"How?" Ashley asked, seeing her new friend's face.

"Andrew, wanna come with me and Ashley?" She asked, as child-like as possible.

Andrew shook his head, "No."

Jeze looked at him and smiled, "If I let you drive the car on the way back, will you come?"

Andrew thought for a moment, before answering, "Will you stop bugging me to go dancing with you?"

"Yep."

"Then I go." Andrew said, thinking he'd finally gotten Jeze to stop with that demand.

---

Jeze put Ashley's bag in the trunk before getting into her car and driving out of the driveway.She pulled onto the main road, and looked at Andrew who was giving her the hint of a glare from the backseat."Oh, chill out, Andrew.It's not like I'm asking you to actually dance, you just have to watch Michaela.I know you like babies, too, so don't whine."

Andrew sighed.Jeze was right – he loved infants.They were these little things with so much placed before them.They were life.He looked at the little girl in the carseat beside him.Michaela was smiling happily at the angel, while trying to shove her foot into her mouth.

"So what kind of dancing do you do?" Jeze asked, the teen.

"Anything.Monica likes to do Irish, so sometimes I'll do that so I can hangout with her.My friend, Leonarda, likes tap and Jazz, so I've done those with her.My other friend, Loi, likes Ballet and I like it too – but I hate the toe shoes.I'm not really sure which one I like best."

"Cool.I've done those too – but the shoes that go with ballet and Irish dancing are like a death sentence to my feet."

"I know." Jeze giggled, "I love the dance but my feet are numb when I finish."

Ashley giggled along, and then went on, "I created a dance all my own – as far as I know.It's kinda like an improv thing.It doesn't require shoes, and you just dance to the music.No toe shoes, no frills – only what you want.My friend, Sabetha, and I are obsessed with it."

Jeze giggled, "As long as it doesn't require shoes, I love it."Jeze made a left and looked up the road to the strip of houses.After a few more moments, she made a right after the last house and pulled into the parking lot of the dance studio.Jezebelle and Ashley hopped out of the car, as Andrew unclipped the baby carrier from the base.The older angel followed the girls, who'd already grabbed their stuff from out of the trunk, into the studio.

Jeze looked around her, to see what the dance studio was like.The building was simply a one-story studio apartment with a huge mirror and a bar along one wall.A door on the left side of the building was labeled DRESSING ROOM in light pink and blue paint, and a door right next to the dressing room was labeled OFFICE in gold and silver.

In the middle of the room, a red-haired girl was dancing to Mozart's Eine kleine Nachtmusik.She wore a black leotard with a loose white shirt on over it.Her hair was French braided, but the strands that had fallen out showed that she'd been practicing for a while.

"Sabetha!" Ashley yelled – in order to be heard over the music.

Sabetha turned around and looked at her friend, and then preceded to pause the CD player."I've been waiting for you!What took you so long?"

Ashley walked over, "I completely forgot.Sabet, this is Jezebelle."  
"Hi." Sabetha said, smiling.

"I don't need to introduce Michaela, obviously."  
Sabetha smiled, and giggled, "I hope not.I was sitting with you when Meka was born."

"Oh, shut up, Sabet.Andrew, this is Sabetha Lynn O'Conner. Sabet, this is Andrew."

"Hi." Andrew said, shifting the carrier and the diaper bag in his hands.

"Pleased to meet you." Sabetha said, the hint of an Irish accent hindering her words.She looked at the two girls before her, "So we gonna dance or what?"

Ashley smiled and dragged Jeze toward the dressing room.

---

Cassie Jamie

[NoahXfiles@aol.com][1]

PLEASE REVIEW!

   [1]: mailto:NoahXfiles@aol.com



	2. Ashley's Goodbyes - Part 2

Disclaimer:  
I don't own Andrew, Tess, or Monica – they belong to CBS, Martha Wiliamson, etc.I also don't own the name Saturn SL1.I'm not using this for money.Anything else I forgot applies.

Claimer:  
I do, however, own the character of Jezebelle, Jocelyn, Joel, Ashley, Tabitha, Wesley, Logan, Daniel, Noah, and Michaela.I also own the character of Sabetha.

---

Ashley's Goodbyes

Part Two

---

Ashley had watched Jezebelle dance flawlessly for the past hour, happily.Jeze was brimming with love, happiness, and hope.Hope - the one thing that Ashley was rapidly losing.She'd fought so hard, only to be rewarded with more illnesses.

Jeze looked at the blonde-haired seventeen-year old.She had seemed so happy, but now fear was filling her eyes – and the angel could see why.Xander, a demon of the darkness – or rather a demon that hated Jeze wholly – was standing with his hands on Ashley's shoulders.Xander would stop at nothing to ruin Jezebelle.Jeze flashed a look at Andrew, whose own eyes were a mirror of Jeze's.

The clock chirped to signify that Ashley was now late getting home.

Ashley jumped, and looked at Jeze, "We have to get going – I'm late getting home and my mom will like murder me if Michaela isn't home by ten."

Jeze nodded, said goodbye to Sabetha, and walked into the dressing room.She returned a few minutes later, and stuffed her clothes into her bag, as she pulled out her keys.She followed Andrew and Ashley out to the car and unlocked the doors.Each got into their respective spot, and Jeze pulled out of the parking lot.

"Thanks for bringing me.That was a lot of fun." Jeze said, smiling.

"Your welcome." Ashley answered, yawning.

Jeze smiled, "It's good thing you're not driving."

Ashley smiled.Jeze was nice to be around.She laughed a lot and played good-hearted jokes – on Andrew at least – and she had this never-ending stream of love._'I wish I knew more people like Jeze.' _Ashley thought.

---

Ashley unlocked the door and walked into the house.She was carrying Michaela in her arms, her dance bag was in Michaela's carrier, and Michaela's diaper bag was in the carrier, too.Ashley set down the carrier on the floor and looked around.The lights were off, except in the kitchen.She heard her mother's voice and walked into the room.Her mother was sipping coffee gently, as she talked to Monica.

"Sorry, I'm late, Mom.I kinda got tied up at the studio." Ashley said.

Her mother looked at her daughter lovingly, "It's okay, honey.I knew you'd get home." June reached up to take Michaela, who was now sleeping, and then continued, "Where's Jeze and Andrew?"

"Andrew wanted to come in and talk for a while, but Jeze had the car and that red Cadillac is gone, so he went with her."

Monica nodded, "The red Cadillac is my friend Tess'.She's going to be your teacher."

Ashley nodded, "That's cool.She seemed pretty nice." She said, looking at something on the counter beside her.She moved to pick it up and looked at it.

"I found it this morning.It was on the rocks, and it smelled like salt water.I figured who's ever it is, may like it smelling like a blanket and not the bay." June said, as Ashley opened the folded blanket.

"That's where that went!" Monica exclaimed, "Jeze was looking for that thing."

"This is Jeze's?" Ashley asked.

"Yep.Her father got it for her years ago."

Ashley looked at Monica with a look on her face, "She gets a lot of thing from her father, doesn't she?I mean that car and the dancing clothes she had couldn't have been cheap.Not to mention the regular clothes she was wearing."

Monica smiled, "He loves her very much. There's something special about her that he enjoys so very much that he gives her things like the blanket and the clothes.The car was her idea, though."

Ashley yawned, "I'm gonna go to bed now.You want me to take Meka up with me?"

June nodded, "Sure." She handed the infant to the teen, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mom.Night, Monica."

Monica smiled, "Goodnight.Sweet dreams."

---

_Ashley looked around her.She was in a field – that much she knew.However, she'd never been to this place – or had she?Ashley was confused.A light was blazing at one end of the field, which had no obvious origin point.From nowhere someone appeared, but Ashley wasn't sure who it was.The person began to walk toward her, and it seemed she was glowing.As she neared, Ashley thought it was Sabetha, but once Ashley caught a glimpse of the gorgeous red-brown hair, She knew who it was – Jeze._

_"Jeze?" Ashley asked, and received a nod from the teen._

_"Hello, Ashley." Was all Jeze said, her expression a bit sad._

_Ashley suddenly felt a wave of emotion run over her, but she couldn't identify it, and the field began to disappear._

Ashley sat up, as her alarm clock went off, signifying that she was now late for school. _'Geez, first I'm late getting home, now I'm late getting to school.What next?'_ She thought.

"Ashley!" A beautiful Irish accent floated into her room.

"I'm up, Monica!" Ashley yelled back, before getting out of bed and making a mad dash to the bathroom.She emerged ten minutes later, wrapped in towels, and made a dash for her room.She shut the door behind her as she ran into the room, and flung open her closet door."Come on.It's gotta be in here." She whined, before picking up something, "Ah ha!Found you!" Ashley said, picking the short sleeve pink tye-dyed shirt up off the floor.She yanked it on, while reaching for a pair of jeans, which she yanked on, too.Grabbing her sandals and her backpack, she ran out of her room, down the stairs, and into the living room.

"I called Jeze.She said she'd drive ya' to school." Monica said, appearing in front of the teen.

"Thanks, Monica.Do me a favor though, next time my clock goes off the first time, wake me up.It only goes off a second time if I haven't gotten up." Ashley said, Velcroing her left sandal.She ran out the door to Jeze's idling car and hopped into the passenger seat.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Jeze teased pulling out of the driveway.

Ashley semi-smiled, "That wasn't my fault.Monica didn't know to wake me up the first time my alarm clock went off."

"Well, that's true." Jeze smiled, and then frowned seeing Ashley's pale face, "Hey, you okay?You're not looking so hot." She reached over to feel the teen's forehead, "You're burning up!"

"I'm okay.I'm just a little hot." Ashley opened the window, allowing the cool summer air to enter the car.

"You sure?"

"Yeah.I'll be fine.This happens every so often."

"Okay.Which turn do I take?" Jeze asked, coming to a three-way intersection.

"The left." Ashley said, sitting back and closing her eyes.

As they made the turn, Jeze knew something wasn't right.She knew what it was, but her Papita told her to not say anything yet, so she kept quiet.

-*-*-

A month had passed since that morning, and as it had progressed, Ashley had become extremely sick.She had been placed on chemo, but after three weeks of it, she said no more.Her hair had been reduced to a dull patch of brown hair on the back of her head.Her skin had paled, and was now nearly translucent after a week of it being tawny.

Jeze had almost become physically sick herself from the speed of Ashley's sickness.She had never seen cancer progress this fast – not even the first time she'd been a caseworker.

For an entire week, Ashley had been in the hospital – unconscious for two of those days – and Jeze had stayed with her all the time.It was about noon, and since early morning, Jeze's lips had moved in silent prayers, but now her prayers were answered and Ashley's eyes fluttered open.

"Mom?" Ashley called, seeing straight through Jeze.

The angel cringed – Ash couldn't see her.She couldn't see anything."No, Ashley, It's Jeze."

"I can't see!" Ashley panicked.

"I know.It's because of the cancer or the treatment, one of those.I'm not sure.I'm going to go get a doctor, okay?I'll be right back." She said, and was given a nod in reply.Jeze walked out of the room and spotted Andrew, dressed as a doctor._'What is with him and playing doctors?'_ She thought to herself. She shook her head and looked at him again, "Andrew!"

Andrew walked over, and then into the room after Jeze.She leaned over to pick up Ashley's hand, so she'd know where Jeze was, and then spoke."Ash.I got the doctor.You remember Andrew right?"

"Kinda.He watched Meka when we went dancing, right?"

"Right.He's your doctor.I'll right here, okay?I'm not leavin' yet." Jeze stepped put of Andrew's way and he simply checked her eyes and listened to her heart and breathing.

"Ashley, the blindness is probably caused by the tumor.It's grown to your optic nerves.Now I know this is going to be hard to hear, but you have to start saying your goodbyes.At the rate it's progressed, there isn't much time left."

Ashley had begun to cry, and Jeze held her – as she spied Xander.Jeze shot him a look that made him scurry off, and the angel looked at Andrew – these goodbyes weren't going to be easy, not as long as the demon had to be around.

-*-*-

The rest of the day had passed quietly, and Ashley was home by dinnertime.Jeze had joined them, as had Andrew and Tess. Monica was already there because of her job as the nanny.All four angels noted the silence.Normally the family was chatty and talkative with the children have little squabbles over homework and guys and such, but tonight was silent and deafening.

"So.Who saw the game?" Ashley asked.She didn't know what game, but she wanted someone to talk.

"I did.John Wealth scored the winning goal.I don't think the other team knew how good our team is." Eleven-year old Tabitha said.She looked at her sister the gravest of looks on her face, "Are you really going to die, Ashie?" She asked, putting her hands in her lap.

Ashley looked at her sister.Tabitha only called Ashley by that nickname when it came to something important, something she feared.Ashley gathered her courage, and put down her spoon.Her parents had stopped their forks mid-way to their mouths, and they watched in fear of what could happen in the next few minutes.

"You remember last summer when the doctor said I had cancer?"

Tabitha nodded her head.

"Well, it's gotten really bad and if it doesn't stop or slow down, then yes, I'm going to die."

Tabitha nodded her head again and look at her mother, "May I be excused, Mommy?"

June looked up, "You may."

The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence.

-*-*-

The next day was Sunday, and it was soon upon them. Some of Ashley's strength had diminished that night, and it was struggle to pull her self out of the bed.Jeze had slept over for that express reason, and helped her get ready for everything.For now though, the two were seated on Ashley's bed talking, with the bedroom door closed.Outside, Jocelyn and Joel, her older brother and sister, were listening through the door.Unseen were Tess and Andrew.

Jocelyn looked at Joel, and they walked back into the room they had shared since their birth. Being twins had made them best friends, but Ashley's imminent death was tearing at them – and everyone else in the house.

"I can't believe Ashley's dying." Jocelyn said, tears forming in her eyes, but she blinked them back.

"Joce, Maybe this is a good thing for her.She was here to see Meka be born, she's left her imprint on us, and now it's time for her to go." Joel said, trying to comfort his sister.

Jocelyn nodded, "Maybe.Maybe this is some sort of punishment from God. When Tess took us to the store the other day, I was talking about something and I kept associating things with Ashley and Tess said something that I have no clue why."

"What'd she say?" He asked.He was sure he'd probably heard it, but then again there was about five minutes when he had walked over to look at magazines and left Jocelyn and Tess alone.

"How could letting Ashley get to say her goodbyes, when most never do, be a punishment?"

"She's right you know.Ash is getting her chance to say goodbye to everyone she loves.I know how she's going to do it too."

Jocelyn's curiosity piqued, "How?"

"She has this journal I read once.Inside is everything she wanted to say to us, everything she hasn't done and wanted to do, everything she never got a chance to say for no reason in particular.There are like ten or eleven pages for each of us."

Jocelyn suddenly remembered, "There's more than one book." She smiled, "Maybe this isn't a punishment."

"That's right." Tess' sweet voice echoed through the room, as she and Andrew appeared.They were glowing and dressed in white as usual.

Jocelyn and Joel's eyes grew as wide as saucers, and each was speechless.

Andrew smiled, and looked at Tess, "At least they're listening."

Tess just looked at the two teens, "Now God wants you two to know that He loves you.And whether you believe in Angels or not, we are here now for you two you understand that no one in his house is being punished.Not your parents, not Tabitha, not Michaela, and certainly not Ashley."

Jocelyn's voice sudden returned, "Then why's she dying?"

"Because He's a jerk." Xander said, appearing to the group.

"Xander, I told you to leave last night." Jeze said, walking into the room, herself aglow.The twins watched amazed at the demon and the angel, as Tess and Andrew pulled them away.

"I don't listen to you, angel." He snarled, "I listen to one and…"

"And Lucifer is wrong!Xander, I don't know what is in that demonic mind of yours, but enter this into the repotire – Stay away from me, my friends, and our assignments, got it?"

"What and miss all the happy crap and the whole 'God loves you' thing?"

Jeze grabbed at her necklace, and spoke again, "God protects this house, and you don't belong here." She said, as Xander snarled again, and disappeared.Jeze turned to the twins, and then looked into the room down the hall.The door was open and Jeze could clearly see Ashley's smiling face.The angel looked at Andrew, who nodded and he walked out of the room.She looked at Jocelyn and Joel, "Tess has said her part and now Ashley wants to say hers.Goodbyes are now."

The twins ran into their sister's room, looked at Ashley, and began to cry.Joel gathered what was left of his own courage and yelled down the stairs for June.She and the triplets came running, as well as their father and Sabetha, who'd come by to see her friend just a few minutes before.Together, the family and the angels did their goodbyes and then Andrew took Ashley Home.

-*-*-

An hour had passed since Andrew had gone, and he had just returned as Jeze, Monica, and Tess finished talking to the family.June hadn't cried – just as Ashley had wanted.Ashley wanted her sisters and her brothers and her parents to remember her with happiness, not sadness.However, the shock that she was gone hit the children with full force and each had shed their tears.

Andrew looked at his co-workers, "The books." He smiled, "That's all she talked about.She wanted Jezebelle to make sure everyone got theirs."  
Jeze nodded her head, ignoring the fact that he'd called her Jezebelle, and ran up to Ashley's bedroom.She opened the door cautiously and peeked in. Ashley's body had been covered in a blanket and her father had kindly shut her eyes.Jeze couldn't help but think how angelic she appeared._'Only an angel would think of that.'_ Jeze thought to herself.She moved after a second and grabbed the box from under Ashley's desk.It was heavy, but she picked it up effortlessly and walked down the stairs.She put it down and looked at the people before her, "I know that Jocelyn and Joel thought that there were just pages out of notebooks to each of you, but Ashley left these books for you.There are one or two for everyone, and three for Sabetha and Michaela." Jeze pushed the box to them.She looked at the lid, which in purple sharpie read, Ashley's Goodbyes.

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

I know that that was a bad ending, but it's what's in my head right now.

[noahXfiles@aol.com][1]

please review!

   [1]: mailto:noahXfiles@aol.com



End file.
